


Embarrassed

by prismaticjill42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Foreskin Play, Friends to Lovers, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismaticjill42/pseuds/prismaticjill42
Summary: Harry feels embarrassed about his look, and Ron assures him it's sexy as hell.





	Embarrassed

Ron held Harry close to him. They were laying on his bed in Grimmauld Place, which was slowly starting to become their shared bed in Grimmauld Place. Ron and Harry had been roommates now for six months and it seemed that the habit of sharing a dormitory died hard, or didn't die at all. Harry accidentally fell asleep on Ron's bed most nights, and Ron was really okay with that. They usually stayed up late talking anyway, or talking that diverted into flirting and eventually cuddling in contented silence.

Right now they were in the flirting stage, discussing the various pros of each other's bodies--trading "you're handsome" and "girls love you" until they edged closer and closer. Noses touching just barely, Ron grinned into Harry's face.

"Well, let's see it then," Ron's cheeky voice flittering between joking and deep throated lust.

Harry stilled. It wasn't that he didn't want Ron to see him naked. He wanted that very much actually. They had divested each other of their shirts some time ago and hands caressed and lingered. He felt Ron's body heat to his core, the rest of the air in the room chilled in comparison. It was just that he....had been here before.

"I'm...embarrassed," Harry admitted. Ron pulled back from his friend in surprise.

"Of what!?" Harry Potter embarrassed, in front of Ron of all people. Ron always knew he was second best, always. He couldn't believe Harry would feel ashamed.

"Its...." Harry bit his lower lip. Ron fought back the urge to finally just kiss him. They bad been tip toeing around this feeling between them for weeks--years honestly. Seeing Harry before him so vulnerable and sweet made Ron want to just close his eyes and dive in. "I'm not circumcised," Harry finally let out with quiet, shakey breath.

Ron's shoulders relaxed and he smiled broadly at Harry. "So?"

Harry stared up at Ron with something like mild shock and annoyance. "Soooo," he started, "most guys, when they see it..." Ron pressed back into Harry, their noses touching again, his large hands grabbing Harry's lower back and holding him tight, close. "...they don't want to go down on me anymore." Harry sounded completely dejected.

Ron let his eyes drift closed and he snuggled into Harry. "You haven't been with the right guys then," he whispered.

Ron pulled back slightly and reached his hand out to softly caress Harry's cheek and jawline, which a gentle bloop on his chin. Harry sucked in a breath.

"I think it's sexy that way." Ron really did think it was sexy. He might have been circumcised like the rest of the Weasley men, but he had definitely watched enough porn to be well versed in foreskin. It amazed him that Harry had been with enough guys to feel the sting of rejection and yet here he was the whole time, virgin Ron, ready and completely willing, more than willing...wanting. It wasn't kink level, not yet.

Harry gaped at Ron and tried to stave off the urge to roll his eyes and push away. He didn't need Ron to just cheer him up, but he wanted it to be the truth. They had been flirting so hard since school had ended, it was impossible they didn't both know the other was gay despite never having said it out loud. But here was this thing now suddenly between them that couldn't be ignored. Harry could either get upset, push away, hide in his embarrassment, or he could finally trust Ron.

"Can I show you?" Ron asked, sweet and hopeful. Harry looked into his eyes. He was vulnerable, but this was Ron. With a lump in his throat, Harry nodded.

"Uhm, yeah." Harry slowly reached down to his sweatpants and pushed them down along with his boxer shorts. His six inches of thick, hard cock bobbed free foreskin and all. Ron inhaled deeply, staring down at Harry with so much love pounding through his veins he could hardly remember to keep his heart beating and his lungs breathing. Harry stared at Ron, his face hot under his blush. Ron was looking at him so intimately, his own face flushed and red but excited.

"Harry," Ron looked up and into Harry's worried eyes. He leaned forward, brushing his hand down Harry's hip and lowering his voice to something reverent. "You're beautiful." Harry's eyes fluttered closed. Ron moved his hand off his hip and it hovered in the air between their bodies. "Can I?" Ron asked again, to be sure.

"Yes," Harry breathed in deeply. "Yes, please." Ron wrapped his hand around Harry's erection, holding it at the base and gently squeezing. Harry was thick and heavy and he brushed the top of his balls with the back of his fingers. Harry was in heaven. Ron, his Ron, the Ron that had always been right here, the Ron he knew he was in love with said he was beautiful, wanted to touch him like this, was touching him like this. Harry choked back tears. He leaned his head down onto Ron's shoulder as he slowly stroked him.

Ron pressed his body into Harry with a moan. He never wanted to stop touching Harry. His cock felt hot in his hand. He thought for a moment what it might feel like buried inside him and he felt the precum leak from his own cock, painfully hard at this point. It took all he had in him not to rut forward. He pulled his hand up the whole length of Harry, feeling the foreskin gather at the tip, and he let go. He pushed off of Harry slightly so he could inch his body downward and get his lips wrapped around his best friend. It felt strange to be doing this...going this far so quickly when for weeks now they had brought themselves to the point of kissing and then held back. But it also felt right. Ron was sure this was what he wanted to do, what Harry needed him to do. Harry gasped once he realized what Ron was doing.

Ron's heart beat was now erratic. As soon as he knew Harry wouldn't notice he gripped his own cock hard through his sweatpants and then slipped his hand inside to stroke it once, twice, biting his lip in an attempt to suppress the moan that came out anyway.

"Rrron?" Harry nervously asked and Ron grinned. He leaned forward with tongue out and licked the underside of Harry's shaft up to the tip. Harry trembled. Ron reached his hand up, having let go of himself, and gripped Harry gently at the base of his cock to hold him still as he dipped his tongue into the top, small opening of the foreskin. Touching the head of his penis with his tongue, Ron closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel, the taste, the heat, everything he had always wanted. Girls could never do this for him. Even though this was his first time, Ron knew innately it was everything.

Ron played with his tongue on the tip of Harry's prick for a few moments before pushing it deeper down into the foreskin to lave at the spongy head and gather the precum on his tongue. God Harry tasted amazing. Ron continued to tease him until Harry was moaning and thrusting his hips, losing control. Ron gently pulled the foreskin down and reveal the glistened, almost red head of Harry's cock. He let out an, "mmmmm," as he looked at the perfect cock before him. He opened his mouth and practically engulfed Harry who bucked and filled him to the throat. Ron gagged just slightly and his hand flew back down to his dick. He pulled it out of his pants, schucking them down his thighs, and stroked himself enthusiastically.

This couldn't be more perfect.

"Roooooonnn!" Harry called out, his hands gripping Ron's shoulders tightly, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth hanging open as he was enveloped by the wet heat of Ron's mouth. He was so close, the world disappeared around him. There was nothing but Ron's mouth, his broad shoulders, and the tight grip of his left hand wrapped around Harry's hip holding him.

Ron sucked, his hand squeezing the head of his own cock as it leaked. Everything else in the world melted away and there was just this. Harry choked out a sob and came, exploding into Ron's mouth. Ron squeezed his own dick hard at the base as he swallowed and sucked Harry's come out of him.

When Harry stilled and breathed out a heavy, sated sigh seeming to crumple into Ron's shoulders, Ron pulled off and placed a gentle, lingering kiss to the head. He kissed along the side and to the tops of his balls and back up to the head until Harry wriggled away from the stimulation. Ron pumped his own cock once, pulsing and hot, and then again before he came with a stifled moan, leaning his head against the hard bone and muscle of Harry's hip.

"Oh Ron," Harry said, feeling his best friend thrust into his own hand and ride out his own orgasm. For a moment Harry thought it should be his hand down there, but that twinge of guilt was quickly replaced with pride at the thought that sucking him had made Ron so hot he came. "Harry," Ron shuddered out. He groaned, "Your cock.." He couldn't form words. He wanted to be romantic or sexy or something and all he could do was heave a contented, happy sigh.

"You like it?" Harry asked with a hint of a chuckle.

"I love it!" Ron pushed himself back up the bed and pressed his forehead into Harry's, closing his eyes and grinning like an idiot. "I love you." Ron grabbed him tightly around the waist and pulled him hard against his chest.

Harry's heart soared. "Ron, I love you too." And finally they pressed their lips together and lost themselves in the kiss.


End file.
